Wishes
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: Here is a sequel to Mixed Up. Has some music and pairings. Not so good at love. Give it some love. T for slight language and maybe some suggestive themes. R&R. Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to something a little different. I guess this could be a sequel to Mixed Up. So here ya go. P.S. **_**Italicized bolded text is for song lyrics.**_

**Wishes**

**Zelda's POV**

It's been six weeks since Link's funeral. I haven't really been in the best of moods. Peach and Samus both have tried cheering me up but nothing will work. I just can't get Link out of my head. I wish I could just pretend like none of this even happened. Link, my hero, is now dead and I can't forget about him. I…I loved him. I looked at the time. 10:05, I should probably go to bed soon. I decided to go get one last look outside before Master Hand called for the curfew. I grabbed my mp3 player and headed out. I walked through the living room and saw all of the kids playing with their toys. I used to always read them a story before bed, but now that Link's gone I just can't do anything. So before they saw me I sped out the door.

**LINE BREAK!**

I walked over to the tree where Link and I used to hang out all of the time. I put in my ear plugs and looked up at the sky. I would love to see shooting star. I turned my mp3 on and listened to the song.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky are like**_

_**Shooting stars.**_

_**I could really use a wish right now**_

_**Wish right now**_

_**Wish right now.**_

The song didn't lie. I needed a wish really badly. I looked back up and saw something shiny and bright flash across the sky. I guess the song actually helped. I looked back down and closed my eyes. I took a breath and said clearly. "I wish to somehow find love again." I looked back up and saw that it was gone. Hopefully my wish comes true. All of a sudden it started to rain. It was flashing lightning and pounding thunder. I got up and ran towards the door.

**ANOTHER LINE BREAK**

I got inside and saw the kids running towards there room. I was about to head upstairs when I heard something.

"Z…Zelda?" said a soft voice. I looked around and saw a small pink thing under the couch. I bent down and saw Nana scared and cuddled up.  
"Nana are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"I…I'm scared of t…thunder!" she screamed as another thunder blast pounded her ears.

"It's okay, take my hand." I said as I reached underneath and grabbed her hand. I pulled her out and held her in my hands. She looked so cute. I took her up to her room and set her down. "Night, night little lady." I kissed her forehead. I got up and left as she fell asleep. I walked over to my room and saw Peach already asleep. I got dressed for bed and laid down. I thought about that wish. Would it ever come true. All I was thinking was that…I could really use a wish right now.

**What is up! Sooooooo I got some reviews on mixed up wanting me to update even though it was over. So Here You Go! I just thought of the title while writing this so I'll be back. **

**I'm back with the title. So here is Wishes. I wish I would update sooner. See what I did there. Anyway, I am TFB and I will see you later.**

**Deuces Up!**

**! #$%^&*(! #$%^! **


	2. Chapter 2: Somebody That I used To Know

**Hey guys. TFB here. What a great response to the first chap. *Insert Sarcasm here* Anyway here is chap 2.**

**Wishes**

**Chapter 2: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Zelda POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. I walked up to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. Peach must be getting ready. It took about 30 minutes until Peach came out. "It took you long enough." I said annoyingly.

"Oh shut up sour-puss." She said as she threw a towel at me. I laughed and headed in the shower. Before I got in I turned on my radio. One of my favorite songs came on.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**_

_**Make out like it didn't happen **_

_**And that we were nothing**_

_**And I don't even need your love **_

_**But you treat me like a stranger **_

_**And I feel so rough.**_

I love that song. And now that I've lost the love of my life this song really speaks to me.

_**No you didn't have to stoop so low**_

_**Have your friends collect your records**_

_**And then change your number**_

_**Guess that I don't need that though**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**_

A few tears passed down my face as I thought more about Link. He was now just somebody I used to know, like the song said. I couldn't get him off of my mind. I wiped my face and got out of the shower. I got dressed and went back into the room. Peach must've gone to get breakfast because she was gone. I walked over to my nightstand. I picked up the picture of me and Link under our tree. I teared up and sat on my bed looking at the picture. "I miss you so much Link." I said to no one. I fell onto my bed and started crying harder. I was just thinking '_Link please come back.'_

**Marth's POV**

I was sitting at the table eating some pancakes Peach whipped up. Roy, on the other hand, was eating cereal while splashing everywhere. Everyone was here, well except one person. I wonder where she is. "Hey Peach, do you know where Zelda is?" I asked.

"Uh, I think she was in the shower last time I saw her." She said while cleaning up the kitchen. I stood up and headed up the stairs towards Zelda's room. I got to the door and was about to knock when I heard something. I heard crying and muffled speaking. I decided to knock anyway.

"Zelda, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She sniffed. I walked in slowly. I saw her sitting on her bed wiping tears from her space. I walked over, sat next to her, and put my arm around her.

"Hey Zelda, I know how you feel." I said.

"Y…you do?" she asked.

"Yeah. You've lost Link, your hero. I've lost Ike, my best friend. I miss them both but Zelda you need to just put it away. Never forget them, just don't focus on the past." I said encouragingly. She looked up at me.

"Thanks Marth." She hugged me and then got up to go get breakfast. I smiled and walked out after her. I do know how she feels. I missed them too.

**Well that took longer than I wanted. Anyway here is chapter 2 of Wishes. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Until next time I am TFB and I'm out.**

**Deuces Up!**


End file.
